


Late Night Tales

by Yonnnnnnnne



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Crush, I don't know what I wrote, M/M, no logic, questionable one night stand
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonnnnnnnne/pseuds/Yonnnnnnnne
Summary: Eddy的第一人称POV你讲到你要去旅行，因为我不断地令人生厌地打探你最近的计划。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, implied Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Late Night Tales

**Author's Note:**

> 以前睡觉前常听一些没什么逻辑的晚安故事。就模仿着写了一点。其实就是想写他们俩做爱（
> 
> 想到哪写到哪
> 
> ooc很严重 当小琴侣roleplay也行
> 
> For 刀刀

你讲到你要去旅行，因为我不断地令人生厌地打探你最近的计划。

“去哪里？”

“欧洲。”

“欧洲很棒。和谁去？”

“自己去。”

骗子，我想。你一定带着别人，哪个漂亮有趣的女性或者男性朋友，情人，甚至不只一个。你和她或他们亲吻或者做爱。你不会带我去，这次不会，以后也不会。

“那不是Hyung吗？”，我指向舞池里的一个人影。

“噢，确实。他人不错。” 你喝了一口玛格丽特，用舌头舔走嘴唇上粘的盐粒。

“你和他熟悉吗？” 

我问。你扬起头把整杯鸡尾酒都喝完，喉结上下移动。我看向你脖子上的那颗痣。

“没有很熟。我只是听说他人不错。” 

骗子。我想。我亲眼看见你们在音乐厅后面的小巷里亲吻。他把手放在你的腰上，含住你的可爱的嘴唇。在那次排练之后你大概是带他回到自己公寓了，你们做爱。我不知道你的卧室是什么样子，不知道你在高潮时的表情，可Hyung知道。

“你接下来想喝什么？” 你重新拿起酒单翻看。

我一时没想好。

“喝shots吧。” 你说。

我同意了。你点了一杯又一杯，似乎恨不得快点喝醉。也许是和我交谈太过无聊，我自嘲地想。服务生端上来你给我们点的龙舌兰。你把盐撒在虎口上，灌下酒后用舌尖把虎口上的盐卷走。然后接着下一杯。我也学着你的样子猛喝一通。

其实还真的有用，几杯下肚我已经不再纠结你到底和乐团里面几个人睡过了。

你说你旅行过程中要看书，问我有什么推荐。我笨拙地介绍了自己读过的两本，都是小说。你礼貌地表示感兴趣，即便我知道你很大可能不会真正去读，就像你没看过我之前推荐的的电影，听过我之前推荐的音乐。你的眼神从我的脸上时不时转移到我身后，偶尔用手指抹鼻子。

最后即使我脸皮再厚，也不想继续待下去了。继续谈话对你像是折磨。你并不对我说过的，或者我将要说的东西感兴趣。我感到挫败，就像我一直在你面前感到挫败。你轻松两句话就能让我觉得你很特别，我用尽全力也不能在你眼里变得特殊。

如果你是钻石，我顶多算精细切割过的玻璃。有时我分不清我对你的执念，是想要拥有你，还是想要成为你。

那都不重要了，因为在今晚之后，你就再也不会同意和我单独喝酒。对于你来说，我太过平庸无聊，追求的姿态太过明显。如果我再在排练结束时，问你要不要一起喝酒，你会编造出一些不存在的理由推辞，或是拉着一堆人一起，躲到人群中去。

你要去旅行了，明天下午的飞机，一个人。

你在酒吧门口和我告别，至少我认为是要告别。你说你今天晚上玩得很高兴，虚伪得让我胃里一阵翻腾。我们都没醉到说胡话的地步，我知道自己的酒量比这要大得多。

我没想到的是你凑上来亲我的嘴唇，皮革混着肉桂香的须后水冲进我的鼻子。我一瞬间的讶异被酒精的作用缓和了，脑子里都是背后汽车轮胎压过马路的声音，和你嘴唇上的咸味。

“你之后还有约吗？” 

我开玩笑地看看自己空空的手腕，说：“我两点钟还有个会。”

“可以打车去我的公寓。”你笑着说，“如果你愿意放弃你两点钟的会。”

“如果我愿意放弃两点钟的会。”我说，伸手去拦计程车。

在黑色的计程车后座，你用手指来回划我的手腕。这很痒，我拼命忍住不笑，样子一定很滑稽。

打开你公寓的门，巨大的行李箱摊开在客厅地板上。那箱子太大，甚至能把你塞进去。你拽着我去浴室，我们胡乱地冲了个澡。我甚至在你用浴巾擦干上身时跪下给你口，你开始还是抗拒的。“卧室就在那边。” 但你后来就没话说了，乖乖地交代了一发。

在他们面前你也是如此口是心非吗？

“润滑剂和避孕套在床头第二个抽屉里，还有别的东西，如果你想要用。”

“我早就注意到你了，Eddy Chen。” 你在我把手指操进你身体里时说。

“我还得在你面前假装无聊。挺难的，那些假动作，我还要躲你的眼光。” 你背对着我。我看不见你的表情，不懂你在玩什么把戏。

“你和他们不同。你真是个有趣的人。” 

“你疯了。”我说，把手指抽出来。

“也许吧。（Maybe I am.)”你说，尾音因为我挤进你的身体而变成一声呻吟。

我抓着你的腰，那里也许明天会留下痕迹。我低下头亲吻你的肩胛骨，觉得你应该比秋天的时候瘦了。你敏感得要命，我猜是因为已经高潮过一次，我没花多长时间就找到了让你兴奋的点。你那双漂亮的手因为刺激紧紧抓住枕头。

“Finish me off, please（让我结束，求你）” 

你求我，即使你的手没有被绑住，即使你完全可以自己动手。原来这是你想要的。我用右手掐住你的两个手腕，凑到你的耳边。你因为我进得更深而发出沙哑而夹着哭腔的呻吟。

“我允许之前不要高潮。（Don’t cum 'til I tell you to.）”

我乐意纵容你的小性癖，根据你的信号配合，奖励是你用近乎是少年般的声音念我的名字。我不知道你还如此叫过谁的名字，或者以后会如此叫谁的名字。我发现自己并没有我预想的那样介意。我在自己将要到达高潮时给了你的阴茎两下，你就这么颤抖着释放在我手里了。

我把用过的避孕套扯下来打结，手指上还都是你的精液。我起身把打好结的避孕套扔进马桶里冲走，不紧不慢地洗手，指尖指缝和手掌。

“陪我去欧洲好吗？” 你在我回到被子底下时问我。

“你是个疯子。” 我在沉入睡眠之前只说了这一句。

-end-


End file.
